Metamorfosis
by Lizzy Daniel's
Summary: UA. Su vida era perfecta, no podía pedir nada más al universo, pero un accidente cambiara su vida, ¿Qué sucede cuando las personas a las que más quieres te traicionan de la peor manera?


METAMORFOSIS

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las chicas CLAMP. La historia es mía y esta hecha con el único fin de entretener.

-"Normal"-Diálogos.

-"_Cursiva"-_Hablando por teléfono.

-"Subrayado"-Pensamientos.

Capítulo 1

El sol comenzaba a brillar sobre la hermosa ciudad de Tomoeda. Hoy era un día especial.

Mientras iba conduciendo hacia el trabajo en su bonito auto Spark* color negro veía pasar los edificios y los hermosos árboles de cerezo que en esta época del año soltaban sus pétalos para pavimentar las carreteras y las aceras. Las personas estaban ansiosas, al igual que ella, de llegar a sus trabajos, o tal vez a una cita, una consulta o simplemente estaban dando un paseo al aire libre.

En lo que se detuvo debido a un alto comenzó a escucharse en la radio la canción _Happy _de Pharrell Williams, que mejor canción para describir su estado de ánimo.

Empezó a cantar y golpear el volante al ritmo de la música.

Sakura Kinomoto de 26 años recién cumplidos no podría creer lo afortunada que era, en cuanto a físico era bonita, tenía el cabello corto hasta el hombro, ya que a su pensar el cabello largo requería de muchos cuidados, era de color castaño claro rizado en las puntas, media 1.65 y poseía un buen cuerpo gracias a los deportes que practicaba. Pero lo más llamativo de ella eran sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda herencia de su madre pequeña siempre le habían dado todo lo que quería y necesitaba, no se podía decir que fueran ricos, pero la familia materna de Sakura era una de las mayores inversionistas en el país, además de que su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto era un famoso Arqueólogo.

Su abuelo Masaki Amamiya siempre apoyo a su padre en lo económico, aunque nunca se llevaron bien, Masaki nunca dejo de tratarse con Fujitaka por sus nietos.

En cuanto la luz cambio a verde, Sakura dio marcha a su auto sin dejar de cantar esa canción.

Cuando llego a su destino, estacionó y se aseguró de no olvidar su bolsa dentro, salió y se alejó no sin antes ponerle la alarma con el mando.

Antes de entrar a su edificio camino dos cuadras adelante para comprar su ya acostumbrado café de vainilla latte en la cafetería Coffee Gold.

Al entrar la dependienta la saludo con una sonrisa.

-"Buenos días Srita Sakura-Le dijo inmediatamente después de verla entrar-"¿Lo de siempre?-pregunto yendo a preparárselo sin esperar la respuesta.

-"Buenos días Midori"-Le contesto Sakura-"Ya sabes que si"-Le dedico una sonrisa.

Midori era una agradable estudiante de diseño gráfico de 19 años que trabajaba en la cafetería en las mañanas para poder costear su carrera.

-"¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto Sakura.

-"Muy bien gracias Sakura, con mucha tarea"- Le contesto lo joven.

-"¿y cómo esta "manchas"?"-Volvió a preguntar Sakura a Midori en lo que preparaba el café. Manchas era el perro salchicha de Midori.

-"Ayer me destrozó por completo un ejemplar de Madame Bovary que tenía en mi escritorio"-Comento Midori mientras le pasaba el café-"tuve que castigarlo"-Dijo con una mirada triste viendo a Sakura.

En lo que tomaba el café, Sakura le contesto animándola-"Estoy segura que no lo hizo a propósito"

Sakura aun recordaba con amor a su pequeño Kero, un pequeño corgi que su hermano Touya le había regalado cuando tenía 12 años. Había muerto 4 años antes por un problema en su corazón.

-"Toma"-Midori le había pasado una bolsa de papel.

Sakura la mira con el ceño fruncido-"No te pedí otra cosa"

Midori tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-"Esta vez te voy a obsequiar unMuffin de Blueberry y una rebanada de Cheesecake Brulee de Frambuesa"

La oji-esmeralda seguía sin entender.

-"¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños cierto?-Le pregunto.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron al instante-"Te acordaste"-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Claro que me acorde, en lo que llevo trabajando aquí eres la única persona que me saluda con una sonrisa en el rostro"

Midori rodeo el mostrador mientras abría sus brazos para quedar frente a Sakura y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-"Feliz cumpleaños"-Dijo Midori.

-"Muchísimas gracias"-Murmuro la ojiverde tratando de reprimir un sollozo.

Sakura se despidió de su amiga y en lo que abría la puerta del establecimiento para salir, su celular comenzó a sonar con el ringtone _One in a millon_.

Su cara inmediatamente dibujo una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial.

Ese ringtone lo había puesto por que precisamente esa fue la canción que él le había dedicado, aún recuerda el momento cuando paso.

**Flash back.**

Iban caminando tomados de la mano por el parque pingüino después de una hermosa velada. Habían festejado su primer aniversario de noviazgo.

La había llevado a un hermoso restaurante en la ciudad. Él había rentado todo el local por lo que esa noche estaban los 2 solos.

Fue la velada más maravillosa que Sakura hubiera imaginado.

Comieron, rieron y hablaron de ellos mismos como tantas veces habían hecho.

Cuando la banda empezó a tocar, su amado le pidió que bailara con él.

Y fue cuando esa canción empezó a sonar. Mientras ellos bailaban su novio se la cantaba al oído haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera.

Cuando iban caminando el celular de la ojiverde empezó a emitir el timbre que anunciaba una llamada entrante, era su hermano que quería saber si ya iba llegando a casa.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Sakura su novio le pregunto-"¿Por qué traes esa canción de ringtone?

-"Porque me gustan mucho los dulces*****"-Le contesto Sakura con un sonrisa.

Su novio frunció el ceño

-"¿También ese es mi ringtone?-Pregunto con un mohín.

-"Si"-Contesto Sakura-"¿No te gusta?

-"Lo que pasa..-Siguió él-".. Es que quiero un tono especial para mí, que cada vez que escuches la canción, sepas que eres todo para mí"

Sakura se quedó mirando esos hermoso ojos color ámbar que tanto amaba e inmediatamente supo cual canción poner.

**Fin del flash back.**

Su novio era la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, él era su todo

En lo que busca el celular en la bolsa trataba por todos los medios de no derramar su café.

Cuando lo encontró, presionó el botón de contestar y se pegó el aparato al oído izquierdo.

-¿Hola?-Contesto Sakura su teléfono.

-"_Feliz cumpleaños preciosa"_-Respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

Sakura inmediatamente se le dibujo otra sonrisa en el rostro.

-"No puedo creer que seas tú"-Dijo feliz mirando hacia los lados para cruzar la calle.

-_"¿Creíste que se me olvidaría?"-_Dijo con diversión el hombre-_"Es una fecha muy importante para mí"_

La oji-esmeralda sonrió.

-"_Además…-_Continúo la voz del teléfono-_"…Quería ser el primero en felicitarte"_

-"Si hubieras llamado 10 minutos antes, serias el primero"-Sakura le dijo a su novio.

-"_Es una lástima"-_Dijo decepcionado-"_Pero espero ser el primero es otras cosas"-_Dijo con un tono seductor.

Sakura solo atino a soltar una risita nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba.

-"Es una lástima que estés tan lejos"-Sakura estaba triste porque Shaoran no estaría para su cumpleaños ese año.

-"_Que más quisiera yo estar allí, bonita, pero tengo cosas pendientes que hacer"- _Dijo Shaoran a su novia.

Sakura puso una cara de tristeza, pero no quería que él se diera cuenta.

-"No te preocupes"-Dijo la ojiverde-"Ya haremos algo cuando vengas"-Sakura se había detenido en frente del edificio donde trabajaba.

-"_Muy bien"-_Dijo Shaoran-"_Estaré pensando en ti, te amo"_

_-_Yo también te amo"-Murmuro Sakura cortando la comunicación.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

En la mansión Daidouji podía verse mucho movimiento y respirarse un ambiente tenso debido a la gran fiesta que estaba programada para esa noche.

La mansión era una estructura magistral, una de las más grandes de la cuidad. Tenía enormes jardines y una fachada que podría competir fácilmente con el palacio de Versalles.

En su interior, en el salón de bailes, Sonomi Daidouji estaba que echaba humo por las orejas ya que los pasteles que había encargado no llegaban aun.

Estaba organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para su sobrina favorita.

Sakura cumplía 26 y como todos los años quería que esta fuera espectacular.

-"Señora, ¿dónde pongo esto?"-Le pregunto un empleado de la florería que traía consigo un enorme arreglo de claveles y cerezos.

-"En la mesa principal, por favor"-Le contesto Sonomi mientras veía la carpeta que traía en las manos.

Sonomi Daidouji era la tía en segundo grado de Sakura. Al igual que el abuelo, siempre trato de ayudar a Fujitaka con la educación de Touya y la pequeña Sakura.

Gracias a la fortuna de la familia, podría darse el lujo de hacer fiestas como ella quisiera. Su marido era uno de los más importantes empresarios en el mercadeo de juguetes del país. Había fallecido en un accidente aéreo. Iba hacia Inglaterra a cerrar unos negocios.

La fiesta iba a quedar espectacular.

-"Sonomi"-Escucho que la llamaban desde la espalda.

Al voltear su cabeza sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-"Shaoran"-Sonomi dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrazo al muchacho.

Shaoran era un chico muy atractivo. Tenía 25 años, el cabello abundante de color castaño oscuro, ojos de color ámbar y media 1.80.

-"Creí que no te iba a ver"-Comento Sonomi una vez lo soltó-"Sakura me dijo que estarías en Hong Kong"

-"Quiero darle una sorpresa, no iba a perderme el cumpleaños de mi novia tan fácilmente"-Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa-"además ser jefe tiene sus ventajas".

Shaoran era el dueño de las Empresas Li, mayores accionistas de Hong Kong.

-"Que bueno que pudiste venir"-Dijo Sonomi volviendo a ver su carpeta y arrastrando a Shaoran con ella-"¿Me puedes ayudar a organizar la mesa de coctel? Se supone que Tomoyo la iba a organizar pero está en su habitación"

-"¿No estará enferma?"-Pregunto el castaño preocupado.

-"Se lo pregunte pero me dijo que solo estaba un poco cansada"-Le contesto Sonomi-"Hey tu…"-corrió hacia un empleado que estaba por poner la escultura de hielo en la pista de baile-"Eso no va ahí"

En lo que Sonomi se distraía regañando a los empleados, Shaoran subió hacia el cuarto de Tomoyo para ver si se encontraba bien.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Tomoyo estaba tirada bocarriba en su cama escuchando la algarabía que se hacía desde la planta baja donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

Estaba consiente que le había dicho a su madre que iba a ayudar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su prima, pero la verdad no estaba de ánimo.

Varios sentimientos se hacían presentes en su pecho, desde la dicha hasta la tristeza.

Sakura era su prima y mejor amiga, siempre la quiso mucho, pero de un tiempo para acá lo único que sentía era apatía por ella.

Toc, toc.

Escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

-"En un segundo voy, madre"-Respondió sin dejar de mirar el techo.

-"Soy yo"-Se escuchó la voz de afuera.

Tomoyo se sorprendió y salió de su cama inmediatamente para abrir la puerta.

Se encontró frente a frente con su mejor amigo.

-"Shaoran"-Por segunda vez en el día lo abrazaban como si no lo hubieran visto en años.

Shaoran le correspondió el abrazo a su amiga.

-"No puedo creer que estés aquí"-Murmuro Tomoyo sin soltarlo-"¿Cuándo llegaste?"

-"Tu mamá me dijo que no te encontrabas bien"-Dijo Shaoran evadiendo la pregunta y soltándose del agarre de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lo invito a pasar un momento. Shaoran se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-"Sakura me dijo que no ibas a poder venir a la fiesta"-Dijo Tomoyo con reproche.

-"Hice algunos ajustes para poder venir"-Contesto el castaño sin darse cuenta del tono de su amiga.

Tomoyo solo se quedó mirando la pared sin decir nada.

Shaoran se levantó de la cama para quedar a la altura de la pelinegra.

-"¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó preocupado.

Tomoyo cambio su rostro como si de repente despertara del estado de estupor al que había entrado.

No le gustaba admitirlo pero de la nada comenzaron a fluir sentimientos de celos hacia su prima.

-"Tengo que bajar a ayudarle a mi madre con la fiesta"-Tomoyo estaba por encaminarse hacia la puerta.

-"Por eso es que vine"-Shaoran también ya estaba caminado detrás de ella-"También voy a ayudar"

-"Pues hay que apresurarnos…"-Dijo con una falsa sonrisa-"…Sakura se merece eso y más"

Shaoran la seguía escaleras abajo sin percatarse de que la mirada de su amiga esta cambiado.

Notas de autora: Ejem… pues… esta es la primera historia que escribo después de ttaannttoo tiempo O.O Creo que perdí algo de práctica, solo debo volver a encaminarme, como dicen: "La práctica hace al maestro"

Espero que les haya gustado.

El capítulo se me hizo un poco corto pero como dije, es todo lo que puedo dar por ahora xDD

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía :p

Con gusto recibiré sus quejas, comentarios, y todos los etc, para ver si gusta o no :p

*El Spark es un modelo de auto compacto de la compañia automovilística Chevrolet (marca registrada).

*El ringtone del celular de Sakura era la canción I want Candy de Bow Bow Wow

Hasta la próxima…


End file.
